1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a swing, more particularly to a swing having a stand unit and a seat frame pivoted to the stand unit through a pivot unit that is capable of preventing the seat frame from wobbling sidewisely during swinging of the seat frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional swing includes a pair of upright stands 11 having top end portions, a transverse rod 12 extending between and secured to the top end portions of the stands 11, a pair of link members 13 suspended respectively from two opposite end portions of the transverse rod 12, a pair of hanging hooks 14, each of which is connected to a bottom end of a respective one of the link members 13, and a seat 15 suspended from the hanging hooks 14 through-two pairs of suspending rods 16 and operable to swing fro and to.
However, since the seat 15 is hooked to the hanging hooks 14, the seat 15 has a tendency to wobble sidewisely during swinging thereof, thereby undesirably colliding with the stands 11.